


Oups.

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humour, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Quand on est un super-héros, s'introduire chez sa partenaire à la nuit tombée est une chose.Ne pas se faire surprendre par les parents de ladite partenaire le lendemain matin en est une autre.





	1. Chapter 1

C'était parti de rien.

De vraiment, vraiment rien.

Après tant de mois à se battre côte à côte, les deux héros de Paris avaient fini par découvrir la réelle identité de leurs partenaires respectifs.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'un jour, Ladybug avait proposé à un Chat Noir à court de temps de se réfugier chez elle, en attendant que son kwami reprenne suffisamment de forces pour lui permettre de se retransformer.

Juste une fois.

Puis une seconde.

Puis une troisième.

Et peu à peu, qu'il y ait un besoin urgent de se détransformer ou non, c'était devenu une habitude pour les deux héros de se retrouver dans la chambre de la jeune fille après un combat ou une patrouille. Ils pouvaient y rester des heures durant, à bavarder de tout et de rien, à se chamailler gentiment, à se lancer dans de longs tournois de jeux vidéos ou encore à regarder des films sur l'ordinateur de Marinette, suite à quoi Adrien s'éclipsait systématiquement pour regagner sa vaste demeure.

Et il y avait eu ce soir d'orage.

Chat Noir et Ladybug patrouillaient dans les rues de Paris, quand une violente averse les avaient obligés à interrompre leur ronde pour se mettre à l'abri chez Marinette. Les deux adolescents ne s'étaient d'abord guère inquiétés, profitant du simple plaisir de passer un bon moment ensemble en attendant que la pluie se calme suffisamment pour permettre à Adrien de rentrer chez lui.

Puis les heures avaient inexorablement passé, sans que les trombes d'eau qui déferlaient sur la capitale ne faiblissent un seul instant. Au-dehors, le déchainement des éléments avait été tel que les deux héros avaient un moment craint qu'un super-vilain ne soit la cause de ce désastre, mais Plagg et Tikki leur avaient rapidement assuré l'origine de cette extraordinaire tempête était sans le moindre doute parfaitement naturelle.

Néanmoins, parfaitement naturelle ou non, cette averse aux allures de catastrophe météorologique avait contraint Adrien à s'attarder chez sa partenaire bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Le ciel de Paris était tant gorgé de sombres nuages que la nuit était finalement tombée sans même que les deux adolescents ne s'en aperçoivent, et quand Adrien avait enfin noté l'heure tardive, un coup d'œil inquiet par la fenêtre lui avait confirmé que la pluie battante rendrait son retour chez lui plus que pénible.

C'est alors que Marinette lui avait proposé de rester dormir chez elle.

Juste pour cette nuit, le temps que le déchainement des éléments se calme suffisamment pour lui permettre de rentrer chez lui sans risques.

Juste une fois.

Puis une seconde, quand un de leurs tournois d'Ultima Mecha Strike III avait duré tellement plus longtemps que prévu que le jeune homme s'était écroulé de fatigue dans le lit de sa partenaire.

Puis une troisième, alors qu'une de leurs petites soirées passée à parler de tout et de rien s'était éternisée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, et que Marinette n'avait pas eu le cœur à renvoyer son coéquipier chez lui à une heure aussi tardive.

Et de fil en aiguille, tout comme leurs réunions chez la jeune fille s'étaient peu à peu ancrées dans leur routine, le fait qu'Adrien passe ses nuits chez Marinette en avait à son tour fait de même.

Ces petites incursions nocturnes du jeune héros dans le lit de sa partenaire étaient bien sûr parfaitement innocentes.

Enfin, peut-être plus aussi innocentes qu'elles ne l'avaient été au début.

Car Adrien avait rapidement prit la charmante habitude de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de Marinette avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Et un jour, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache réellement comment, le jeune homme avait légèrement raté sa cible, ses lèvres atterrissant par mégarde sur les commissures de celles de sa partenaire. Rougissant de gêne, Adrien s'était aussitôt confondu en excuses, tandis qu'une Marinette au bord de la crise cardiaque l'avait réconforté en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal.

Et elle avait souri, ses yeux bleus étincelant avec autant d'éclat qu'une nuée d'étoiles dans un ciel d'été.

Et à cet adorable spectacle, Adrien avait senti son cœur effectuer loopings, sauts périlleux et autres bonds d'allégresse.

Suite à cet intéressant incident, le jeune homme avait été de moins en moins précis quant à la localisation de ses légers baisers de bonne nuit, embrassant parfois la joue de Marinette, parfois son front, parfois son nez, parfois de nouveau les commissures de ses lèvres, arrachant de délicieux éclats de rire à son adorable partenaire. Pour la plus grande joie d'Adrien, la jeune fille s'était peu à peu fait elle aussi un plaisir de couvrir son visage de baisers, et il était rapidement apparu aux deux adolescents que leur relation commençait à prendre une direction tout aussi inédite qu'enthousiasmante.

Puis, un soir, il y avait eu LE baiser.

Pas l'un de ceux qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'échanger pour se souhaiter bonne nuit, et qui pouvaient encore passer pour une manifestation d'amitié un peu tactile.

Non, celui-ci avait été lent, délibéré, et parfaitement significatif.

Son regard d'émeraude rivé aux intenses yeux saphir de Marinette, Adrien avait approché avec mille précautions son visage de celui de sa partenaire, lui laissant pleinement le temps de prendre la mesure de ses intentions et lui offrant la possibilité de l'arrêter si elle le souhaitait.

Passant un doigt tremblant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, dont les pommettes s'étaient empourprées au-delà de ce qu'il aurait cru possible, Adrien s'était arrêté à la dernière seconde.

\- « Ok ? », avait-il timidement murmuré.

\- « Ok », avait fermement répondu Marinette, son visage s'éclairant du plus lumineux des sourires.

Cœurs battant à tout rompre, les adolescents avaient lentement effacé les derniers centimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres entrouvertes, pour échanger enfin un tendre baiser qui ne laissait plus aucun doute quant à la nature de leurs sentiments respectifs.

 

 

 

Cet amoureux geste avait sans le moindre doute marqué un nouveau tournant dans leur relation.

A la grande joie de Nino et d'Alya - et au grand désespoir de Chloé -, Adrien et Marinette avaient officiellement commencé à sortir ensemble.

Mais si parents de Marinette avaient à présent l'habitude de voir le jeune homme passer chez eux à toute heure de la journée, les petites incursions nocturnes de l'adolescent en tant que Chat Noir ou Adrien restaient quant à elle tout à fait clandestines.

C'était devenu une véritable routine. Les deux super-héros se retrouvaient deux ou trois fois par semaine pour patrouiller sur les toits de Paris, puis Chat Noir raccompagnait systématiquement sa charmante partenaire chez elle. Ils passaient toute la soirée ensemble, à rire, jouer ou discuter, et quand tous deux commençaient à tomber de sommeil, le jeune homme restait dormir pour ne s'éclipser qu'à l'aube.

Cependant, en dépit du très appréciable changement de statut qu'avait subi leur relation, les nuits qu'ils partageaient restaient globalement très semblables à celles de l'époque où ils n'étaient que de simples partenaires. Il y avait quelques baisers volés de plus, bien sûr, et sur les lèvres plutôt que sur les joues, mais tout restait assez innocent, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant la moindre envie de pousser plus loin les frontières qui étaient actuellement les leurs.

Tout était parfait, et rien ne semblait pouvoir gripper cette agréable routine.

 

 

Et il y avait eu ce dimanche matin.

La nuit précédente avait été perturbée par l'une des rares apparitions d'un vilain nocturne, et quand Chat Noir s'était arrêté chez Marinette, le jeune homme avait l'air si proche de s'écrouler de fatigue que sa partenaire lui tout naturellement proposé de rester dormir chez elle.

Les rayons du soleil matinal inondaient à présent la chambre de l'héroïne de Paris, qui soupirait d'aise en se blottissant amoureusement dans les bras de son partenaire et petit ami.

\- « Bonjour Princesse », murmura le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

\- « Bonjour chaton », répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Adrien tendit les doigts, les faisant doucement glisser dans la chevelure de jais de Marinette.

\- « Je vais devoir y aller », chuchota-t-il, la délicate caresse de son souffle sur la peau de sa coéquipière arrachant de délicieux frisson à la jeune fille.

\- « Mgnnng... Déjà ? », soupira cette dernière, passant péniblement ses bras autour des épaules d'Adrien pour le serrer contre elle.

Le héros laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de se pencher pour déposer un aérien baiser sur le front de sa partenaire.

\- « La matinée est déjà bien avancée », répondit-il à voix basse. « Si je reste trop longtemps, tes parents risquent de nous surprendre. Mais si tu veux, je peux revenir cet après-midi. De façon plus officielle », rajouta-t-il avec un malicieux sourire.

Alors que sa coéquipière s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle adorerait effectivement qu'il lui rende une nouvelle visite plus tard dans la journée, un léger bruit fit brusquement sursauter les deux adolescents.

Ils échangèrent tout d'abord un coup d'œil perplexe, qui se mua rapidement en un regard horrifié quand tous deux constatèrent que ce son provenait de la trappe menant à la chambre de la jeune fille, qui était en train de s'ouvrir doucement.

\- « Marinette », résonna la voix de Sabine Cheng, faisant se glacer d'effroi les entrailles de l'héroïne de Paris « est-ce que tu as du linge à laver ? Je prépare une lessive. »

Marinette se redressa en laissant échapper un glapissement de surprise, tout en rabattant en toute hâte sa couette sur le malheureux Adrien, dont le nez s'écrasa contre un coussin quand le vif mouvement de sa partenaire le fit basculer le long du matelas.

Impuissante, la jeune fille regarda sa mère finir d'ouvrir la trappe de sa chambre avant de rentrer la pièce, un panier de linge sous le bras.

\- « Dans la salle de bain, je suppose ? », poursuivit Sabine.

\- « OUI ! », lança Marinette, avant de se mordre violemment les lèvres, réalisant qu'elle avait parlé bien plus fort que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

La salle de bain.

Loin d'Adrien et elle.

Loin de son lit, où le corps de son coéquipier dissimulé sous sa couette formait une protubérance dont la présence échapperait difficilement à un examen attentif.

C'était parfait. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

Sabine se dirigea vers la pièce d'un pas désespérément lent, avant d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

\- « Je ne vois rien », reprit-elle, avant de se tourner vers le reste de la chambre. « Ah ! Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit de ne pas empiler tes vêtements sales près de ton bureau », lança-t-elle tandis que Marinette laissait échapper un gémissement intérieur.

Pas le bureau. Pas. Le. Bureau.

C'était bien trop près.

Alors que la mère de Marinette se rapprochait dangereusement de la mezzanine en haut de laquelle étaient perchés les deux héros, la jeune fille sentit Adrien commencer à s'agiter à ses côtés. Son partenaire commençait à manquer d'air, et tentait désespérément de lui faire savoir en lui enfonçant furieusement ses doigts dans les côtes.

\- « Mmmpf », laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui, alors qu'il relevait la tête pour reprendre son souffle.

\- « Tu disais ? », lança Sabine en jetant un regard surpris en direction de sa fille.

\- « Rien, rien », balbutia Marinette, appuyant hâtivement son coude sur le crâne d'Adrien. « Je respirais juste un peu fort. A ce qu'il parait, c'est bon pour la santé de prendre de grands inspirations le matin, ça fait travailler les poumons », poursuivit elle en plaquant un immense sourire sur son visage.

Sabine haussa un sourcil intrigué, avant de se détourner pour empiler les vêtements sales de Marinette dans sa corbeille à linge.

\- « Tu ne traineras pas trop longtemps au lit ? », poursuivit-elle. « Tu devrais déjà être levée à cette heure-ci. »

Marinette déglutit péniblement, son cœur battant avec tant de force que la jeune fille se demandait avec horreur si sa mère ne risquait pas d'en entendre les lourdes pulsations.

Hors de question de sortir maintenant.

Sa mère ne manquerait certainement pas de noter la présence d'un second corps sous les draps si elle bougeait à cet instant précis.

\- « Oui, je... Je vais me lever, ne t'inquiète pas », répondit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. « Je me repose encore juste un peu. »

\- « J'espère que tu n'as encore passé une nuit blanche à jouer à des jeux vidéos ? » releva aussitôt Sabine en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. « Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu y joues un peu, mais si c'est pour te voir ensuite dormir ensuite jusqu'en milieu de journée, là ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas à avoir à venir te tirer du lit. »

\- « Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! », glapit fébrilement la jeune fille. « C'est juste.... Les cours, les examens, tout ça, j'étais un peu fatiguée », poursuivit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. « Mais ça va ! Je me lève juste dans cinq minutes. »

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant manifestement à rajouter quelque chose, avant de finalement se raviser à la dernière seconde. Plus morte que vive, Marinette la regarda finir de remplir sa corbeille, tout en croisant les doigts de toutes ses forces pour que sa mère sorte enfin de sa chambre.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa le cœur de la jeune fille quand Sabine fit un pas en direction de la trappe, avant d'être remplacée par une vague de terreur quand sa mère amorça un brusque demi-tour pour se diriger droit vers ses escaliers.

\- « J'allais oublier la mezzanine », lança-t-elle à l'attention de sa fille. « Tu n'as rien au pied de ton lit ? »

\- « Non, non, il n'y a rien dans mon lit. AU PIED ! » se reprit elle avec effroi. « Il n'y a rien au pied de mon lit. Rien de rien, vraiment », balbutia nerveusement Marinette, tout en cherchant frénétiquement une issue à la périlleuse situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Alors que Sabine s'avançait de plus en plus, Marinette poussa Adrien de toutes ses forces avec son genou pour tenter de le faire basculer sur le côté du matelas, contre le mur opposé à l'escalier.

Si sa mère arrivait ne serait-ce qu'au tiers de l'enfilade de marches menant à la mezzanine, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour qu'elle rate la présence du jeune homme. L'héroïne affolée espérait qu'en faisant glisser au moins partiellement son partenaire dans le minuscule interstice présent entre son lit et son mur, la forme de son corps pourrait passer un peu plus longtemps inaperçue.

Suffisamment longtemps pour convaincre sa mère qu'il était inutile de grimper jusqu'ici.

Sabine posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, puis un second, et Marinette appuya son genou un peu plus fort contre les côtes d'Adrien.

Mais ce dernier, ayant rapidement estimé la taille du minuscule l'espace dans lequel tentait de le pousser son anxieuse partenaire, n'avait pas manqué de noter que la largeur de l'endroit était loin d'être compatible avec celle de sa cage thoracique.

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Une très très mauvaise idée.

La perspective d'être surpris par Sabine Cheng dans le lit de sa fille n'était guère tentante, mais celle de mourir étouffé l'était encore moins, et le jeune homme offrait une discrète mais néanmoins farouche résistance aux tentatives de sa partenaire, tentant de lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'il était loin de trouver son plan parfait.

Mais la panique de Marinette était la plus forte, et à force d'acharnement, elle réussit à faire enfin glisser sur le côté son coéquipier toujours dissimulé par la couette. Adrien bascula d'un mouvement brusque, laissant échapper un « Oumpf ! » étouffé alors que l'air se vidait de ses poumons comprimés.

\- « Quoi ? », dit Sabine, posant un pied sur la cinquième marche -mais quand avait-elle donc franchit les troisième et quatrième ?- .

\- « Quoi quoi ? », lâcha Marinette d'une voix quelque peu suraiguë.

Machinalement, l'héroïne tenta de réarranger les plis de sa couette pour dissimuler la certes moins importante mais toujours parfaitement identifiable bosse que formait le corps d'Adrien, à présent à moitié enfoncé entre son mur et son matelas.

\- « J'ai entendu un bruit », précisa sa mère, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- « Un bruit ? » répéta de nouveau la jeune fille, tellement tendue qu'elle semblait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de répéter les paroles de Sabine, qui continuait de grimper inexorablement.

\- « Oui, un bruit », confirma cette dernière. « Il y a quelque chose dans ta chambre ? » reprit-elle d'un ton surpris. « J'aurais juré que ça venait d'ici. »

Marinette se raidit, serrant si fort ses draps entre ses poings que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchis.

\- « UN CHAT !! », hurla la jeune héroïne d'une voix stridente, faisant brusquement sursauter sa mère. « Il y a un chat qui traine sur ma terrasse ces derniers temps. C'est sûrement lui ! Il a dû faire tomber quelque chose ! »

Sabine leva un regard intrigué vers sa fille, avant de diriger ses yeux vers la trappe qui surplombait son lit.

\- « D'accord, je vais voir ça », répliqua-t-elle en avançant d'un pas de plus.

\- « NON NON NON ! NETINQUIETEPASJEVAISMENOCCUPERMOIMEME !!! », cria aussitôt Marinette, appuyant ses paroles de grands gestes affolés. 

\- « Pardon ? », laissa échapper sa mère, stupéfaite.

\- « Je vais... Je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Ne t'inquiètes pas », répéta Mariette, essayant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix et tentant de formuler enfin des paroles cohérentes.

\- « Tu es sûre ? », insista Sabine.

\- « Oui, oui, OUI, absolument complètement sûre ! », glapit Marinette en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Alors que sa mère la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille sentit son rythme cardiaque atteindre des rythmes dangereusement élevés.

Elle n'allait pas survivre à cette matinée, c'était impossible.

\- « Vraiment, tu n'as pas besoin de monter », poursuivit fébrilement l'héroïne de Paris. « C'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y a avait quoi que ce soit ici. Ou qui que ce soiiiiiiiit », acheva-t-elle sur un léger cri de douleur quand Adrien lui pinça vigoureusement la cuisse, affolé par la dangereuse tendance qu'avait sa partenaire à laisser échapper de catastrophiques paroles sous l'effet du stress.

La jeune fille se mordit violemment les lèvres, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa mère.

\- « Il n'y a pas de linge, je veux dire », reprit-elle avec un sourire crispé, tout en assenant un violent coup de coude à sa couette. « Tu as fait le tour de tout ce qu'il y avait. »

Perplexe, Sabine Cheng jaugea un instant sa fille du regard.

Puis, au grand soulagement de cette dernière, elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir enfin de la chambre.

 

 

Les deux adolescents laissèrent passer une poignée de secondes, puis Marinette retira rapidement sa couette tandis qu'Adrien s'extirpait péniblement du minuscule interstice dans lequel il s'était retrouvé coincé par sa faute.

\- « J'ai cru que j'allais finir étouffé ! », lança le jeune homme, s'asseyant sur le lit pour tenter de reprendre laborieusement sa respiration.

\- « J'ai failli mourir ! », renchérit sa coéquipière en posant dramatiquement la main sur son cœur.

\- « J'AI failli mourir ! », rétorqua Adrien. « L'étouffement, la chute... Alors que toi, je ne vois pas comment TU aurais pu mourir !

\- « Crise cardiaque ! », répliqua immédiatement Marinette, levant machinalement les yeux au ciel.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un bref regard, puis tous deux éclatèrent d'un irrépressible fou-rire nerveux.

\- « D-Désolée d-d'avoir manqué de t'étouffer », hoqueta péniblement la jeune héroïne, riant tellement que les muscles de ses joues la lançaient douloureusement. « J-Je t'assure que c-ce n'était pas l'idée. »

\- « J-J'espère bien », balbutia Adrien sur le même ton, le jeune homme peinant à articuler la moindre parole à causes de ses incontrôlables éclats de rire.

Ils étaient passés très près de la catastrophe.

Vraiment, vraiment très près de la catastrophe.

\- « Oh, ma chérie », lança soudain Sabine d'une voix claire, passant la tête par la trappe de la chambre « J'avais oublié de te dire que- »

Dans une parfaite illustration de déni de la réalité, Marinette ferma les yeux en entendant la voix de sa mère s'étrangler brusquement. Peut-être était-elle simplement sur le point d'avoir une quinte toux. Ou alors, elle avait oublié la fin de sa phrase. Ou s'était cogné un orteil dans les escaliers.

Il y avait des milliers d'explications probables. Il était parfaitement possible qu'elle ne se soit pas interrompue parce qu'elle avait aperçu...

\- « ...Adrien ? »

Oups.


	2. Chapter 2

Le regard de Sabine se posa sur Adrien, puis sur Marinette, puis de nouveau sur Adrien, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la situation. Paralysés de terreur, les deux adolescents n'osaient pas esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Ils avaient été découverts.

Complètement, stupidement, indéniablement découverts.

\- « J-Je... Je... je t'assure qu'il y a une explication », balbutia maladroitement Marinette sous le regard perçant de sa mère, tandis qu'Adrien s'empourprait de honte.

\- « Je n'en doute pas », répliqua machinalement Sabine.

Alors que l'héroïne de Paris commençait à bredouiller de pâles excuses, sa mère l'interrompit d'un bref geste de la main. Poussant un lourd soupir, Sabine Cheng se pinça l'arête du nez avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers sa fille et le petit ami de cette dernière.

\- « Je veux vous voir dans le salon dans dix minutes », leur lança-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. « Je dois d'abord parler un peu avec ton père », précisa-t-elle en braquant ses yeux gris sur Marinette, « puis nous aurons une petite conversation tous les quatre. »

A présent dangereusement pâle, l'héroïne de Paris hocha mécaniquement la tête, tandis qu'un Adrien tout aussi livide en faisait de même. Sabine leur jeta un dernier regard, puis tourna finalement les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

 

 

\- « Oh nonononononon... », gémit Marinette à l'instant même où la trappe de la chambre se refermait sur sa mère. « Je suis fichue. On est fichus. Mes parents ne voudront plus jamais que tu reviennes. Et je vais me faire punir. Je vais tellement me faire punir ! Je n'aurai plus le droit de sortir jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Non, jusqu'à mes vingt-et-uns ! »

Se laissant tomber à plat dos sur son lit, Marinette enfoui son visage blême entre ses doigts. Un hoquet d'horreur lui échappa à peine une poignée de secondes plus tard et elle se releva aussi vivement que si elle avait été mue par un gigantesque ressort, avant de tourner ses yeux exorbités vers Adrien.

\- « Et Ladybug ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton plaintif, tout en se mettant à arpenter nerveusement sa mezzanine. « Comment je vais faire pour sauver le monde en tant que Ladybug si je suis enfermée à clé dans ma chambre jusqu'à mes vingt-et-un ans ? »

La jeune fille accompagnait chacune de ses paroles de grands gestes saccadés, tandis que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus haletant.

\- « Ma Lady, calme-toi », lui conseilla Adrien avec une palpable angoisse, tout en foudroyant du regard un Plagg hilare. « Je crois que tu hyperventiles. »

\- « Je n'hyperventile pas, je respire vite ! », rétorqua aussitôt sa partenaire, avant de laisser échapper une brève quinte de toux.

De plus en plus inquiet, le jeune homme se leva d'un geste souple pour se placer aux côtés de sa partenaire, dont la poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme inquiétant. Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Marinette, avant de réaliser brusquement qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment apaiser le légitime affolement de sa partenaire. En temps normal, il aurait probablement su trouver les mots justes, mais il était à présent bien trop proche de la crise de panique pour réfléchir correctement.

\- « Ok ok ok », lança-t-il fébrilement, « Essaye de penser à quelque chose qui pourra t'aider à te détendre... L'océan, par exemple », poursuivit-il avec un enthousiasme d'autant plus admirable qu'il avait lui-même la sensation d'être en train de se liquéfier de l'intérieur. « C'est bien, l'océan ! C'est relaxant ! Tu peux... Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que tu es une mouette qui survole les vagues...»

\- « Une mouette qui survole les vagues, qui se prend un sac plastique sur la tête, qui fonce droit dans une tempête, qui se fait frapper par des éclairs et qu'on enferme dans sa chambre jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans », marmonna obstinément Marinette.

Alors que Plagg laissait échapper un tonitruant éclat de rire qui lui valut de vives remontrances de la part de Tikki, Adrien se mordit vivement les lèvres, avant qu'un sourire nerveux ne se dessine sur son visage.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une mouette puisse avoir aussi peu de chance, Princesse », répliqua-t-il en la serrant contre elle, autant pour la réconforter que se rassurer lui-même. « Et personne ne va t'enfermer dans ta chambre jusqu'à tes vingt-et-un ans. »

 

 

Les deux adolescents passèrent la dizaine de minutes suivante à tenter de calmer leurs crises de panique naissantes, avec l'aide bienveillante de Tikki et sous les rires moqueurs d'un Plagg clairement plus amusé que compatissant. Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux retrouvé un semblant de maitrise de leurs émotions affolées, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'une paire de condamnés vers leur potence.

Comme convenu, Tom et Sabine les y attendaient, assis sur le canapé d'angle qui trônait dans la pièce.

Adrien et Marinette s'avancèrent sans oser croiser leurs perçants regards, avant de s'installer à l'autre extrémité du canapé. Le teint livide des deux jeunes gens offrait un contraste saisissant avec leurs joues rouges de honte, et jamais ils n'avaient ressenti une aussi forte envie d'être n'importe où sauf ici. En comparaison, même les rudes attaques du Papillon ou les virulentes crises de colères de Chloé semblaient être d'une perspective plus attrayante que l'embarrassante situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- « Ok, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit », lança Marinette d'une voix tendue, « je vous assure qu'il y a une explication parfaitement logique à tout ça. »

\- « Très bien, nous t'écoutons », répliqua aussitôt Tom, croisant machinalement les bras dans l'attente des explications de sa fille.

Re-oups.

« Brillante idée, Marinette », se fustigea la jeune fille, qui n'avait pour l'instant pas l'ombre d'une idée pour justifier la présence d'Adrien dans sa chambre et dans son lit.

« Adrien est Chat Noir, je suis Ladybug, et on se repose souvent ici en revenant de patrouille ? » Véridique, mais impossible à avouer. « Il était venu réviser et on s'est endormis tous les deux sans le vouloir ? » Pourquoi pas, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils avaient dissimulé la présence du jeune homme. « Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je l'avais enfermé par erreur dans ma chambre quand il était venu me rendre visite hier midi ? » Peu crédible. « On a menacé d'enlever Adrien et je le cache sous ma couette pour sa protection ? » Encore moins crédible.

Elle était fichue.

\- « Alors en fait, c'est très simple », commença malgré tout Marinette, priant de toutes ses forces pour trouver une excuse vraisemblable en cours de route. « Vous allez voir. »

Puis elle s'arrêta, déjà à court d'idées.

Fichue.

\- « Oui ? », l'encouragea son père, haussant un sourcil attentif.

Fichue, fichue, fichue.

\- « En fait ce n'est vraiment rien, je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille le coup de vous le raconter », reprit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, renonçant finalement à tenter d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. « Ce n'est pas intéressant du tout... Vraiment pas, je vous assure », rajouta-t-elle, tandis que l'expression de ses parents montrait clairement qu'ils étaient au contraire très très intéressés.

Complètement, totalement, définitivement fichue.

\- « Tout est de ma faute ! » intervint brusquement Adrien, faisant sursauter les Dupain-Cheng jusque-là concentrés sur les phrases décousues de leur fille.

Marinette tourna vers lui un regard aussi surpris que plein d'espoir, mais l'expression affolée de son partenaire lui indiquait sans le moindre doute qu'il avait lui aussi lancé la première phrase qui lui passait par la tête sans songer à une explication acceptable.

\- « Oui, heu, c'est à cause de... Enfin, tu sais... », s'interrompit-il lamentablement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil désespéré à Marinette.

\- « Ah oui », reprit-elle nerveusement, sans savoir non plus quoi rajouter de plus, « Le... Enfin la... Enfin je... Oui, oui, tout à fait ! Mais tu peux leur dire, je pense », conclut-elle en tendant la main vers lui, en un geste d'invitation à poursuivre son histoire.

\- « Non, toi ! », s'exclama Adrien d'une voix affolée, tout en secouant vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche.

Une expression alarmée se peignit de nouveau sur les traits de la jeune fille, qui ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés par le stress dévorant qui lui faisait perdre complètement ses moyens. Sa ressemblance avec un poisson jeté hors de son bocal aurait été comique en d'autres circonstances, mais en cet instant, les deux adolescents n'avaient clairement pas envie de rire.

\- « Oui, heu donc en fait... Tout... Tout a commencé hier », commença-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait convaincu, mais qui ne trompait hélas personne. « C'est... Heu... C'est... »

\- « En fait, je me suis disputé avec mon père hier soir, et je suis sorti de chez moi pour me changer les idées », lança Adrien, dans une fulgurante crise de bon sens.

Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure excuse du monde, mais elle offrait au moins l'intérêt d'être vaguement crédible.

\- « Oui, c'est tout à fait ça », renchérit Marinette d'une voix suraiguë. « Dehors. Il était dehors parce qu'il s'est disputé avec son père. »

Tom et Sabine échangèrent un regard sceptique, avant de tourner de nouveau leur attention vers le couple d'adolescents.

\- « Tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez passé la nuit ensemble », reprit calmement Sabine, manifestement aussi loin d'être convaincue que d'être satisfaite par cette piètre ébauche d'explication.

\- « I-Il... Je lui ai p-proposé de venir à la maison pour en parler », balbutia précipitamment Marinette.

\- « En pleine nuit ? », releva aussitôt son père, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- « Ce... C-Ce n'était pas prévu », hoqueta la jeune fille affolée. « C'est juste... C'est que... I-Il... Il est arrivé tard ? Parce que... Parce qu'il s'est perdu ? »

Re-re-oups.

Adrien enfoui son visage entre ses mains, assistant impuissant aux légendaires ravages des bouffées de panique de Marinette, qui détruisaient consciencieusement le peu d'explications crédibles que sa coéquipière et lui avaient jusque-là réussi à fournir. Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'il se perde dans les quelques rues qui séparaient leurs domiciles respectifs, rues qu'il parcourait par ailleurs plusieurs fois par semaines pour venir passer du temps avec sa charmante petite amie.

\- « Et je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Adrien se perd jusqu'à ta chambre ? », demanda Sabine d'un ton inquisiteur, tandis qu'elle renonçait manifestement à obtenir une explication claire et précise sur la présence du jeune homme.

\- « S-Si ? » balbutia Marinette d'un ton peu convaincant, à l'instant même où Adrien laissait échapper un « Non » honteux.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent aussitôt un regard désespéré, avant de rougir de plus belle.

\- « N-Non, ce n'est pas la première fois », reprit Marinette en baissant les yeux.

La jeune fille entendit son père pousser un lourd soupir, puis releva la tête quand sa mère poursuivit son impitoyable interrogatoire.

\- « Peut-on savoir depuis combien de temps dure ce petit manège ? » demanda Sabine d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Marinette resta muette un moment. En temps normal, elle aurait pu retracer avec la plus parfaite exactitude les moindres événements et informations ayant trait à Adrien, mais en cet instant, son cerveau paralysé par l'appréhension n'était clairement plus en état d'effectuer le moindre calcul.

\- « Q-Quelques s-semaines », bredouilla lamentablement la jeune fille, pendant qu'Adrien murmurait « quatre mois et dix-sept jours » d'une voix si basse que seule sa partenaire réussit à l'entendre.

Surprise par une telle exactitude, l'héroïne jeta un vif coup d'œil à son coéquipier, dont le visage s'éclaira d'un timide sourire.

Et pour la première fois depuis que sa mère les avait surpris, Marinette se sentit soudain respirer plus librement. Cette situation était peut-être la plus épouvantablement embarrassante dans laquelle ils se soient jamais trouvés, mais au moins l'affrontaient-ils ensemble.

Même si le fait qu'ils aient été ensemble le matin même était au cœur du problème auquel ils faisaient à présent face, mais ceci était un autre débat.

 

 

Alors que les pensées de Marinette fuyaient délicieusement la réalité, les Dupain-Cheng semblaient quant à eux ne pas en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Sabine échangea un regard entendu avec son mari, qui hocha légèrement la tête en signe de connivence, puis elle se redressa légèrement tout en laissant échapper une légère quinte de toux qui ramena aussitôt Marinette à l'instant présent.

L'adolescente se figea, crispant machinalement ses poings autour de ses genoux.

Ses parents n'avaient pas encore parlé de la punition qui serait la sienne, et ils s'apprêtaient très clairement à aborder le sujet. Il était impensable qu'ils laissent passer sans sévir un tel manquement à toutes les règles qu'ils lui avaient inculquées. Les visites d'Adrien allaient certainement devoir se dérouler sous la plus stricte surveillance, en admettant qu'elles soient encore autorisées. Le concert de Jagged Stone auquel Marinette devait assister la semaine suivante allait probablement être impitoyablement supprimé de son emploi du temps. Sans compter qu'elle pourrait certainement dire adieu à son argent de poche pour les mois à venir.

\- « Bon », commença sa mère d'une voix ferme. « Je me doute que vous n'avez certainement pas envie d'entendre ce que je vais vous dire... »

Marinette laissa échapper un lourd soupir de résignation.

C'était ça.

La punition. Les sorties supprimées. Sa chambre, jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans.

\- « ... mais est-ce que vous prenez vos précautions ? »

Quoi ?

\- « Parce que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est important de se protéger... »

QUOI ??

\- « ... même si j'espère que vous êtes assez responsables pour –»

\- « QUOI ??? » hurlèrent les deux adolescents avec un magnifique ensemble.

Non, non, non. Les jeunes héros avaient du mal à en croire leurs oreilles. Les parents de Marinette ne s'imaginaient tout de même pas que...

\- « Ecoutez », reprit patiemment sa mère, « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir un enfant à votre âge, et personnellement je me trouve un peu trop jeune pour être grand-mère. »

Si.

\- « Non ! N-Non, ce n'est... » balbutia péniblement Adrien, s'empourprant si vite et si fort que la peau de son visage semblait avoir pris soudainement feu. « Ce ne... On ne... On n'a pas... »

\- « CE N'EST PAS çA DU TOUT ! » hurla aussitôt Marinette, sa voix se perdant dans d'extraordinaires aigus sous l'effet de l'embarras et de la surprise mêlées.

Sous le choc, la malheureuse jeune fille s'interrompit un instant, tandis qu'une honte brûlante lui peignait les joues d'un rouge écarlate plus vif encore que celui de son partenaire. Ça serait définitivement un miracle si elle survivait à cette journée, tant son corps semblait à présent partagé entre la faire mourir d'une attaque cardiaque ou se consumer instantanément de gêne.

\- « J-Je n'ai... Je ne... » poursuivit maladroitement Adrien, peinant à aligner deux paroles cohérentes. « Marinette et moi on n'a pas... Je n'aurai jamais voulu... Non pas que tu ne sois pas-», se reprit-il brusquement en jetant un regard affolé à sa coéquipière, qui le fixait avec stupéfaction. « Je veux dire, tu es d-définitivement la plus belle et la plus extraordinaire fille que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais j-je... je... je... »

Poussant un grognement de honte, le jeune homme enfoui son visage brûlant entre ses mains.

\- « Je ne suis vraiment pas prêt pour ce genre de choses... » laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix plaintive.

\- « Moi non plus ! » renchérit immédiatement Marinette, sans pour autant pourvoir s'empêcher de s'empourprer un peu plus en entendant Adrien la qualifier de 'belle' et 'extraordinaire'. « Vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT pas prête », martela-t-elle avec conviction, tandis que sa voix s'envolait de nouveau vers de stridents aigus.

Tom et Sabine les jaugèrent un instant du regard, tandis que les deux adolescents rouges de gêne se tassaient sur le canapé comme pour tenter de disparaitre à travers les coussins. Avec un peu de chance peut-être se découvriraient-ils de mystérieux dons de passe-muraille qui leur permettraient de se fondre à travers le plancher et de s'enfuir vite, vite, très vite.

Et très loin.

Ils n'osaient pas relever les yeux, fixant le plancher avec une intensité presque insoutenable, comme si le sol du salon des Dupain-Cheng était soudainement devenu la chose la plus digne d'attention de tout l'univers.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi embarrassés de leur vie.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, les impitoyables parents de la jeune fille ne semblaient pas décidés à mettre fin à leur douloureux supplice.

\- « Ce 'genre de choses' peut arriver bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense », reprit Sabine avec une sérénité extraordinaire au vu des circonstances. « Vous n'êtes peut-être pas prêts maintenant, mais vous passez déjà des nuits dans le même lit. »

\- « Oui, à DORMIR ! » gémit Marinette, levant les yeux au ciel. « Juste. Dormir. »

A ses côtés, Adrien se prenait à présent la tête à deux mains, se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme dans un vain souhait de disparaitre de la pénible attention des Dupain-Cheng.

C'était une véritable catastrophe.

Il avait envie de disparaitre sous terre, de s'enfuir du pays à tout jamais, voire de s'envoler vers l'espace si possible. De sortir son cerveau de sa boite crânienne pour le laver à l'eau de javel, afin de tenter d'en effacer le moindre reliquat de cette pénible conversation et de cette embarrassante matinée. Au vu de la sévère éducation qu'il avait reçu, le héros affolé savait qu'il aurait dû pouvoir faire de preuve de plus de sang-froid, mais tous les tuteurs du monde n'auraient jamais pu le préparer à subir une telle conversation.

Cruellement indifférente aux émois qu'inspiraient ses propos à son jeune public, Sabine reprit rapidement le fil de son petit discours avec la tacite approbation de son immense mari.

\- « Ecoutez, on ne sait jamais », poursuivit-elle d'une voix ferme, « Si un jour vous avez envie de commencer à avoir ce genre de relations... »

\- « MAMAN !! » hurla aussitôt Marinette, dans le fol espoir de l'interrompre enfin.

\- « ... vous en aurez, avec ou sans notre consentement. Donc Tom et moi pensons qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous soyez parés à toute éventualité. »

Se mordant violemment les lèvres, Marinette laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir.

Sa punition.

C'était ça, sa punition.

Qu'ils en soient conscients ou non, sous leurs dehors compréhensifs, ses parents lui faisaient subir une lente et cuisante humiliation qui était bien pire que tous les sévices qu'elle aurait pu redouter. Elle allait mourir de honte, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Toujours assis à ses côtés, son partenaire ne paraissait guère être dans de meilleures dispositions qu'elle. Le regard d'Adrien était à présent étrangement fixe, rivé droit devant lui, et le jeune homme semblait très clairement être au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

\- « Je pense que je vais te prendre rendez-vous chez ma gynécologue le plus rapidement possible », lança soudainement Sabine à l'attention de sa fille. « Tu pourras discuter avec elle du moyen de contraception qui te conviendra le mieux. »

A présent incapable de formuler la moindre parole cohérente, Marinette laissa échapper un étrange bruit étranglé, tandis qu'Adrien se vit quant à lui secoué d'une si brusque quinte de toux que le jeune homme crut un instant qu'il allait finir mourir étouffé sur ce canapé.

Ce qui, de son point de vue, aurait certainement été moins cruel et douloureux que la lente torture que leur faisaient subir les bien trop accommodants parents de Marinette.

\- « Je sais qu'on pense souvent instinctivement à la pilule », reprit Sabine, que les deux adolescents dévisageaient à présent avec un effroi croissant, « mais ne le prends pas mal, ma chérie, mais tu es tellement distraite et maladroite que je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit ce qu'il y ait de plus approprié pour toi. »

\- « J-Je... Et moi je suis CERTAINE que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ici et maintenant ! » rétorqua aussitôt Marinette en jetant des regards affolés à son coéquipier.

A présent pâle comme un mort, Adrien hocha vigoureusement la tête pour marquer son approbation. Il fallait que cette conversation s'arrête.

Là.

Maintenant.

Ni lui ni Marinette n'étaient en état d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus, c'était l'évidence même.

\- « Oui, oui, ma chérie », répliqua distraitement Sabine, avant de se lancer dans un long et détaillé exposé des différentes options qui s'offraient à sa fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'instructif exposé de Sabine Cheng avait plongé les fiers et prestigieux héros de Paris étaient dans un état de détresse et d'effarement que lui aurait envié le plus acharné des supers-vilain.

Frappée d'une étrange torpeur, Marinette regardait droit devant elle, sans oser tourner les yeux vers ses parents ou son coéquipier, tandis qu'Adrien se trouvait à présent bien plus au fait des méthodes de contraceptions féminines qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité l'être.

Tambourinant nerveusement des doigts sur son genou, Adrien déglutit péniblement. Son cœur le lançait dans sa poitrine, lui semblant être soit prêt à exploser de honte, soit sur le point de s'enfuir au loin en arrachant les barreaux de sa cage thoracique, pour mourir ensuite tranquillement d'humiliation.

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- « Bien sûr », intervint soudain Tom, « Il y a aussi les préservatifs. »

Ne jamais se dire que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, nota mentalement le jeune héros, dans un superbe effort pour conserver un semblant de santé mentale.

\- « Ah, d'ailleurs, chéri, tu peux me passer la liste de courses ? » lança Sabine, à qui les deux adolescents jetèrent aussitôt un regard mi-effaré, mi-effrayé. « Je vais noter d'en prendre une boîte. Je te la laisserai dans ta chambre », conclut-elle à l'attention de sa fille.

\- « O-On... NON !!! » glapit Marinette, retrouvant brusquement l'usage de la parole. « Ce n'est pas la peine. Vraiment PAS LA PEINE ! Puisqu'on vous dit q-que... Qu'on ne... Q-Qu'on n'est pas... »

\- « Oui, oui, je sais », répliqua distraitement Sabine, tout en griffonnant rapidement quelques mots sur le papier que venait de lui tendre son mari. « Mais autant faire preuve de prudence. »

\- « Sortez-moi d'ici », gémit Adrien avec un sincère désespoir, tandis que Marinette enfonçait son visage dans un oreiller pour étouffer un puissant hurlement.

 

 

Quand les parents de Marinette les relâchèrent, une dizaine de longues, pénibles et embarrassantes minutes plus tard, Adrien se hâta de prendre congé. Ravie d'avoir une occasion de s'éclipser elle aussi de l'étouffante atmosphère de son salon familial, sa coéquipière se proposa aussitôt de le raccompagner chez lui.

Les deux adolescents marchaient à présent côte à côte dans les rues de Paris, l'air aussi sonnés que s'ils avaient tous deux pris un terrible coup de massue sur le crâne. Comme plongés dans une sorte d'état second, ils avançaient d'un pas presque mécanique, tandis que leurs joues étaient toujours rouges d'une cuisante gêne. Contrairement à leurs habitudes, ils n'osaient même pas se tenir par la main tant l'embarrassant discours des Dupain-Cheng dansait encore dans leurs mémoires.

\- « J-Je... Je ne sais pas si j'oserai revenir chez toi un jour », balbutia le malheureux Adrien, encore secoué par cette rude matinée.

\- « Je ne sais pas si j'oserai moi non plus », gémit sa partenaire en se passant fébrilement la main sur le visage. « C'est... C'était... Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassée de toute ma vie ! », conclut-elle en s'empourprant de plus belle.

\- « Je te rassure, c'est la même chose pour moi », répliqua Adrien avec un petit rire nerveux.

Un léger silence plana entre les deux adolescents, avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne de nouveau la parole.

\- « Tu... Si tu préfères, pour les prochaines fois, on pourra se retrouver chez moi », lui suggéra-t-il avec un pâle sourire.

Marinette lui jeta un coup d'œil incisif, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- « N-Non, c'est bon... Je pense qu'il vaut peut-être mieux garder ma chambre comme point de rendez-vous », répondit-elle pensivement. « Enfin, si tu veux bien », reprit-elle en souriant à son tour.

\- « Pour toi, je devrais réussir à surmonter ce terrible traumatisme », répliqua Adrien avec une moue espiègle. « Mais tu es sûre de toi ? »

\- « O-Oui », bredouilla Marinette, un visible embarras se peignant de nouveau sur son pourpre visage. « Au moins avec mes parents, le mal est fait. »

Alors que son partenaire haussait un sourcil interrogateur, elle poursuivit :

\- « Tu imagines si ton père nous découvre lui aussi ? Et s'il nous impose lui aussi LA conversation ? »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à l'idée de l'illustre Gabriel Agreste discourant sur les hormones adolescentes et sur les bienfaits de la contraception.

\- « T-Tu as raison, ma Lady », approuva-t-il d'une voix blanche. 

« Chez toi, c'est très bien. »

 


	3. Chapter 3

Passée une certaine période de gêne que Marinette assimilait définitivement à un choc post-traumatique, les deux adolescents avaient rapidement fini par reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes.

Chat Noir s'était arrêté chez Marinette une fois de plus, histoire de bavarder un peu. Puis était resté pour la nuit. S'était de nouveau attardé chez elle trois jours plus tard.

Et ainsi, petit à petit, les routinières nuits qu'Adrien passait chez sa charmante partenaire avaient fait leur réapparition. La jeune fille ignorait si ses parents soupçonnaient la fréquence des incursions de son coéquipier sous leur toit. Mais à son grand soulagement, si parfois Tom ou Sabine haussaient un sourcil soupçonneux en la voyant descendre un peu trop tardivement le matin, plus jamais ils ne lui avaient imposé une aussi embarrassante conversation qu'ils ne l'avaient fait la première fois qu'ils avaient surpris Adrien dans son lit.

Le jeune homme avait quant à lui mit plusieurs semaines avant de trouver de nouveau le courage de mettre « officiellement » les pieds dans la boulangerie et de croiser le regard inquisiteur des parents de Marinette.

Mais à présent, tout semblait être retourné dans l'ordre, et les innocentes soirées que Marinette passait avec Adrien continuaient à se dérouler sans le moindre heurt.

 

 

 

 

Puis il y avait eu la sortie de Mecha Ultima Strike IV.

L'idée de pouvoir y jouer sur l'écran de télévision indécemment grand d'Adrien avait été bien, bien trop tentante. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes héros avaient décidé d'un commun accord de faire une exceptionnelle entorse aux prudentes règles qu'ils avaient établies, et pour une fois, c'était Ladybug qui s'était glissée dans la chambre de son partenaire.

Juste pour la soirée.

Juste le temps de tester ce jeu tant attendu, d'écraser Adrien à plate couture à chaque combat, après quoi la jeune fille rentrerait discrètement dormir chez elle.

C'était le plan.

Mais Mecha Ultima Strike IV s'était avéré prenant.

Terriblement, dangereusement prenant.

Les graphismes étaient superbes, les arènes de combat surprenantes, les nouvelles fonctionnalités complètement addictives. Ce jeu que les deux adolescents attendaient depuis des mois tenait glorieusement toutes ses promesses et les heures filèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ait la moindre envie de lâcher sa manette.

Tout était prétexte repousser l'instant où ils devraient abandonner leur passionante passe-temps.

Encore quelques dernières minutes. Une partie de plus. La revanche. De malicieux « _Prêt à te faire écraser une fois de plus, chaton ?_ », assortis de très optimismes « _Pas cette fois, ma Lady_ ». Tester un nouveau personnage fraîchement débloqué. Essayer une attaque inédite. Jouer la revanche de la revanche. Encore cinq minutes, juste cinq, pas plus...

Complètement absorbés par leur jeu, les deux adolescents ne remarquèrent pas que le ciel nocturne commençait à pâlir délicatement à l'horizon, annonçant ainsi l'arrivée imminente de l'aube nouvelle. Pas plus qu'ils ne notèrent que leurs propres baillements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, ou qu'ils ne se dirent qu'au vu de leur état de fatigue, se peletonner douillettement sur le lit d'Adrien pour continuer à jouer confortablement était probablement loin d'être une excellente idée. Chaque moment qui passait rapprochait dangereusement Marinette et Adrien de l'instant où leurs corps épuisés demanderaient grâce.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les deux jeunes héros ne glissent doucement dans le royaume des songes.

 

 

 

 

Un bruit sec sortit brutalement Marinette de son bienheureux sommeil.

La jeune fille se redressa d'un geste vif, son corps réagissant instinctivement alors que son cerveau peinait quant à lui encore à analyser ce qu'il se passait.

Une douce lumière innondait une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, tandis que la couette sur laquelle elle était assise était d'une toute autre couleur que le doux rose dont elle avait l'habitude. Alors que les yeux de la jeune fille erraient machinalement sur le lit sur lequel elle était tombée endormie, son regard tomba sur une forme pelotonnée à ses côtés.

La silhouette d'Adrien, baignée par des rayons de soleils parant ses cheveux de reflets d'or.

Le réveil du jeune homme était manifestement tout aussi laborieux que celui de sa coéquipière. Se redressant sur un coude, il battit péniblement des paupières avant de diriger un regard interloqué vers elle.

\- « Que... », commença le jeune garçon en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, avant de brusquement s'interrompre.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, et la bouche de Marinette forma un « Oh » muet alors que les événements de la veille revenaient en mémoire des feux adolescents avec autant de violence qu'un coup de poing.

Mecha Ultima Strike IV.

La soirée.

Les innombrables heures passées devant l'écran.

La fatigue.

La partie de trop.

 

 

 

 

Avant que Marinette et Adrien n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le bruit qui les avait réveillés quelques instants plus tôt se répéta une fois de plus.

Des coups, brefs et insistants, frappés du bout des phalanges contre la porte de la chambre d'Adrien.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent aussitôt un regard horrifié.

\- « Sûrement Nathalie », murmura Adrien d'un ton alarmé, tout en se redressant aussi vivement que s'il avait été propulsé par un ressort. « Vite, elle va rentrer ! », rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- « Il faut que je file d'ici ! » approuva Marinette d'une voix paniquée.

La jeune fille amorça un mouvement pour sortir du lit, tandis qu'Adrien posait sa main sur le dos de sa coéquipière pour l'aider à se relever plus rapidement. Hélas, dans sa hâte à s'extraire du lit de son partenaire, Marinette se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans les draps.

Interrompue dans son élan, l'adolescente bascula maladroitement sur le côté.

Ses bras décrivirent vainement toutes sortes d'absurdes circonvolutions dans les airs dans une vaine tentative d'interrompre sa chute, avant que Marinette ne s'écrase finalement avec un peu gracieux « Ouuuuups ! » sur le malheureux Adrien.

Par réflexe, le jeune homme tendit les mains vers elle pour amortir le choc, comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois pour Ladybug. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une héroïne en costume qui lui tombait dessus, et quand les doigts d'Adrien s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de la taille de Marinette, le T-shirt de l'adolescente remonta légèrement pour dévoiler quelques centimètres de peau.

\- « Oh non, je suis désolée », s'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille rougissante, « Je- »

\- « Adrien ? » les interrompit soudain une voix incrédule.

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent, pétrifiés d'horreur, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre d'Adrien.

Debout au niveau du chambranle de la porte, Nathalie les fixait avec stupéfaction. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise, tandis que ses doigts s'étaient crispés avec tant de force autour de sa tablette tactile qu'il était étonnant que cette dernière ne se soit pas brisée en deux.

Le regard d'Adrien alla de l'assistante de son père à sa partenaire, puis le jeune homme s'empourpra furieusement en réalisant à quel point la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait pouvait aisément paraitre beaucoup, _BEAUCOUP_ plus compromettante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

A cette heure matinale, il aurait dû être seul. Et là, non seulement Marinette était chez lui, mais en raison de sa malencontreuse chute, elle était également _SUR_ lui.

Sur lui. Dans son lit. Et le T-shirt de la jeune fille était légèrement relevé au-dessus de sa taille, laissant apparaitre une zone de peau nue sur laquelle étaient fermement agrippés les doigts d'Adrien.

Le blond jeune homme retira les mains aussi vivement que si la peau de sa partenaire l'avait brûlé et les deux adolescents s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre avec un glapissement effrayé. Alors que Nathalie fronçait sévèrement les sourcils, le jeune héritier de la famille Agreste se redressa maladroitement sur son lit.

\- « Je vous assure que ce n'est pas _DU TOUT_ ce que vous croyez ! », s'écria Adrien avec un sincère désespoir, tandis que son interlocutrice portait machinalement la main à son oreillette.

\- « Je suis désolée, mais ça sera à votre père d'en juger », répliqua implacablement l'assistante de son illustre géniteur. « Restez-ici », ordonna-t-elle en pivotant rapidement sur ces talons. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

 

 

 

 

Alors que Nathalie s'éloignait d'un pas vif, Adrien tourna son regard vers sa coéquipière. Les yeux de la jeune fille reflétaient la même horreur incrédule qui devait très certainement se lire dans les siens, et son visage était devenu d'une pâleur de craie.

\- « Oh non non non nononononononon... », balbutia Marinette, tout en passant machinalement ses doigts tremblants le long de ses joues. « Ce n'est pas possible. Ce. N'est. Pas. Possible. »

\- « Mon père. Elle va prévenir mon père », renchérit Adrien, aussi sonné que s'il avait reçu un violent coup sur le sommet du crâne.

C'était une catastrophe.

Se sentant submergé par une nouvelle vague de panique, le jeune garçon jeta un regard éperdu vers l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour s'enfuir. Partir vite, loin, et redémarrer une nouvelle vie. Ou alors, il pourrait tout aussi bien utiliser Cataclysme sur les murs de sa chambre afin de barricader sa porte, et rester ainsi enfermé à jamais dans la pièce.

Tout plutôt que d'affronter la froide colère de son père, qui ne manquerait certainement pas de s'abattre sur lui et sur Marinette.

Alors que ses pensées le menaient vers sa coéquipière, Adrien leva un regard angoissé sur elle.

Toujours aussi livide, Marinette semblait à présent être dans un état second. Son regard restait fixé dans le vague tandis que les pupilles de ses immenses yeux bleus étaient désormais dilatées d'horreur. Assise au bord du matelas, Marinette se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en marmonnant quelques mots en boucle, que l'ouïe fine d'Adrien parvint à saisir sans peine. « _Une mouette sur l'océan... Je suis une mouette sur l'océan..._ », répétait sans cesses la jeune fille, dans une tentative désespérée de conserver un semblant de maîtrise d'elle-même.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre fit sursauter les deux adolescents aussi sûrement que ne l'aurait fait une violente décharge électrique.

\- « Venez avec moi », leur lança Nathalie d'un ton ferme. « Tous les deux. »

 

 

 

 

 

Les adolescents résignés suivirent Nathalie dans un pesant silence que troublait seulement le bruit de leurs pas résonnant sur les dalles de marbre.

Ils avançaient avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'une paire de condamnés menés à l'échafaud, n'osant échanger ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard. Finalement, l'assistante de Gabriel Agreste s'arrêta devant le bureau de son illustre employeur, avant d'en ouvrir la porte toujours sans mots dire. Tandis que Marinette répétait une dernière fois « _Une mouette... Je suis une mouette..._ », Adrien prit une profonde inspiration, puis Marinette et lui entrèrent dans la pièce où les attendaient le célèbre père du héros de Paris.

Alors que Nathalie s'éclipsait discrètement, la porte se referma sur les collégiens avec un claquement qui sembla à Adrien aussi lourd que celui d'une porte de prison. D'un geste, Gabriel Agreste invita les deux adolescents à prendre place sur deux chaises disposées face à lui, tandis que lui-même restait assis derrière son bureau.

Plus morts que vifs, Adrien et Marinette d'exécutèrent sans mot dire. Tentant d'ignorer le frisson d'horreur qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale, le jeune garçon fit appel à toute son expérience de mannequin pour essayer d'afficher une expression sereine sur son visage.

\- « Ecoutez, Père, il ne s'agit que d'un terrible malentendu », commença péniblement Adrien en jetant un regard d'excuse à son illustre géniteur. « Je vais-»

\- « Un malentendu ? », le coupa sévèrement Gabriel. « Es-tu en train de me dire que Nathalie n'a pas trouvé Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng dans ta chambre ce matin ? »

\- « J-Je... », balbutia le jeune homme. « S-Si, mais... »

Adrien laissa le reste de sa phrase mourir sur ses lèvres quand son père l'arrêta d'un bref geste de la main.

\- « Et Nathalie m'a également signalé qu'il lui semblait qu'elle avait... interrompu quelque chose », reprit Gabriel après une légère pause.

\- « Là, c'est un malentendu ! », s'écria Adrien d'une voix désespérée.

Si le jeune homme se sentait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, Marinette semblait quant à elle être tombée dans un état de profonde catalepsie sous l'effet de la panique. L'adolescente était à présent si livide et si immobile que sans sa respiration à peine perceptible, elle aurait parfaitement pu être confondue avec une statue de marbre personnifiant la terreur la plus absolue.

\- « Je vous assure, Père », reprit Adrien d'un ton suppliant. « Il ne... On n'a... Enfin, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé. Absolument _rien_. Marinette était juste venue jouer à un jeu vidéo hier soir... »

\- « Sans que j'en sois informé », ajouta Gabriel en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils.

\- « ... sans que vous en soyez informé », confirma son fils en déglutissant péniblement. « Ce qui est contraire à toutes les règles que vous m'avez inculquées et qui ne se reproduira plus jamais », compléta-t-il d'une voix mécanique sous le regard inquisiteur de son père.

Satisfait, Gabriel hocha brièvement la tête avant de faire signe à son fils de continuer son discours.

\- « E-Et on n'a pas vu l'heure passer », poursuivit le jeune homme. « On s'est endormis tous les deux devant la télévision et on s'est réveillés quand Nathalie est venue ce matin. O-On a eu peur, Marinette s'est levée un peu précipitamment et elle m'est tombée dessus. Et c'est là que Nathalie est rentrée. C'est tout. C'est vraiment tout, vous devez me croire ! », conclut Adrien d'une voix aussi désespérée que sincère.

Le célèbre styliste posa un regard incisif sur son fils, avant de laisser échapper un lourd soupir. Il ôta brièvement ses lunettes pour se passer la main sur le visage d'un geste las, puis les remit en place.

\- « Je te crois », répondit-il enfin. « Mais il n'en reste pas moins que ton comportement et celui de Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng sont inacceptables », poursuivit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille. « Je m'attendais à une attitude plus mature de ta part. »

Adrien baissa honteusement la tête, rougissant sous le reproche. Dans le coin de son champ de vision, il vit Marinette crisper ses mains autour de ses genoux, au point que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches.

En temps normal, il aurait posé ses doigts sur son bras en signe de réconfort, mais là, il n'osait plus faire un geste. Tout aussi pétrifié de terreur que Marinette, il serrait les dents en attendant que la froide colère de son père passe, espérant de toutes ses forces que sa partenaire et lui s'en sortiraient intacts.

\- « Bon », reprit finalement Gabriel d'un ton résigné, « Je me doute que vous n'avez certainement pas envie d'entendre ce que je vais vous dire... »

\- « IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSé DU TOUT ! », le coupa Adrien d'une voix horrifiée.

A ses côtés, sa partenaire émit un gargouillis inintelligible, tandis que ses yeux bleus étaient à présent tellement écarquillés d'effroi qu'ils semblaient prêts à jaillir de leurs orbites.

\- « Il ne s'est _JAMAIS_ rien passé », insista fébrilement Adrien, sans laisser à son père le temps de placer le moindre mot. « Et les parents de Marinette nous ont déjà fait tout un discours sur le fait de prendre ses précautions, donc sincèrement, ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter. VRAIMENT pas la peine. »

\- « J'allais te dire que ton garde du corps va chaperonner tous tes rendez-vous pour les trois prochains mois », répliqua Gabriel en haussant un sourcil circonspect. « Mais maintenant que tu abordes le sujet... «

Un gémissement de désespoir s'échappa des lèvres d'Adrien.

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, le jeune homme se pencha en avant, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

\- « Père, s'il vous plait... », supplia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il n'était pas prêt à ça.

Il n'était définitivement pas prêt à ça.

Le cuisant souvenir de LA conversation qu'il avait eu avec les parents de Marinette dansait encore dans sa mémoire, et il n'était pas sûr de survivre à une pareille discussion avec son propre père.

\- « Ecoute, Adrien », reprit Gabriel d'une voix patiente. « Je me doute bien que tout ceci doit être pénible pour toi, mais tu es à un âge où l'on commence parfois à avoir envie de se lancer dans des explorations... »

\- « JE N'EXPLORE RIEN DU TOUT ! », s'exclama le jeune homme en bondissant de sa chaise, horrifié. « NI PERSONNE ! »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur mais décida d'interrompre sa tirade, prenant manifestement pitié de l'embarras manifeste de son fils.

Adrien laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de désespoir, tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Marinette. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé un cil depuis l'instant où elle s'était assise, et son silence crispé commençait à devenir inquiétant.

Semblant suivre les pensées de son fils, Gabriel se pencha légèrement en avant pour dévisager l'adolescente avec une attention renouvelée.

\- « Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse. « Vous allez bien ? »

\- « JE SUIS UNE MOUETTE ! », glapit fébrilement Marinette, sursautant violement sur son siège.

Surprit, le styliste releva vivement la tête avant d'échanger un regard interdit avec son fils. En cet instant précis, les deux héritiers de la famille Agreste n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour deviner qu'ils partageaient tous deux de vives inquiétudes quant à la santé mentale de la jeune fille.

\- « Marinette ? », murmura Adrien d'une voix douce, tout en posant une main apaisante sur son poignet. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Semblant enfin sortir de sa torpeur affolée, sa coéquipière tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- « Oui, oui, oui, ça va », balbutia-t-elle. « J-Je... Je suis calme. Parfaitement calme. Comme une mouette sur l'océan. Tout va bien. Tout. Va. Bien. »

Le jeune homme nota avec inquiétude que loin d'être « parfaitement calme », Marinette semblait au contraire à présent au bord de la crise de panique. Maintenant qu'il était sorti de sa paralysie angoissée, le corps de la jeune fille semblait décidé à se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de sa propriétaire. Les mains de Marinette tremblaient, ses paupières battaient un peu trop vite, et sa poitrine s'abaissait et se soulevait à un rythme bien trop rapide.

\- « Marinette... », reprit le jeune homme avec inquiétude. Détends-toi. Il faut que tu respires. »

\- « Oui, ok, je respire », approuva-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. « C'est bien de respirer, il faut respirer. Parce que sinon on est morts et c'est tout de suite moins pratique alors c'est bien de respirer et je vais arrêter de parler tour de suite en fait », conclut-elle en s'empourprant devant l'expression abasourdie de Gabriel Agreste.

Jamais la jeune fille n'avait souhaité aussi fort disparaître de la surface de la Terre tant elle se sentait mortifiée d'être dans une pareille situation, face à celui qui était à la fois son idole et le père de son partenaire et grand amour.

Si elle avait pu soulever l'une des dalles de marbre qui ornait le sol de la pièce pour se dissimuler en dessous ou aller s'enfermer dans un placard voisin, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Tout plutôt que de rester ici à se ridiculiser devant Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette se sentait tellement honteuse qu'elle aurait presque été tentée de se transformer en Ladybug pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre du bureau.

Presque.

Béni soit son instinct de conservation qui la préservait de cet ultime geste de panique.

 

 

 

 

Gabriel laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps aux deux adolescents de retrouver un semblant de contenance. Ces derniers se surprirent même à espérer que leur supplice ait prit fin, mais le célèbre styliste n'en avait manifestement pas tout à fait terminé avec eux.

\- « J'ose espérer que ce type d'incidents ne se reproduira plus », lança-t-il en braquant un regard sévère sur Adrien. « Vous avez commis une erreur, soit. Mais à présent, je ne tolèrerai plus ce genre d'attitude. »

\- « Vous avez ma parole », répondit fébrilement Adrien. « Et... Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire surveiller tous mes rendez-vous par le Go-... , heu , par mon garde du corps », renchérit-il en échangeant un bref coup d'œil avec sa coéquipière. « Je vous promet que Marinette ne viendra plus ici sans votre permission. »

Alors que Marinette hochait vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation, Gabriel haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il jaugea un instant les adolescents du regard, ses yeux bleu-gris s'arrêtant tout d'abord sur Marinette avant de s'attarder sur Adrien.

Finalement, Gabriel se pencha vers eux en laissant échapper un profond soupir.

\- « Écoutez », reprit-il d'une voix lasse. « J'ai été jeune avant vous, je sais ce que c'est. »

Ignorant l'expression dubitative qui se peignait sur le visage des deux adolescents, le styliste poursuivit.

\- « J'ai eu votre âge », reprit-il. « Et j'ai été à votre place, je sais parfaitement comment les choses se passent. »

Réalisant soudain la tournure que s'apprêtait à prendre la conversation, Adrien jeta un regard horrifié à son père.

\- « On est jeune, on est amoureux », poursuivit implacablement Gabriel. « Et malgré les promesses, on peut être amenés à se fréquenter quand même. Surtout que le fait que ce soit interdit peut ajouter un certain... attrait à la situation », ajouta-t-il avec un peu trop de certitude pour le confort d'Adrien.

Non.

_Non non non._

Le jeune homme refusait catégoriquement d'imaginer son père adolescent en train de s'introduire subrepticement dans la chambre de sa petite amie.

Petite amie qui pouvait par ailleurs très bien être sa mère.

Non non non et définitivement NON.

Gabriel se redressa en clignant légèrement des paupières, semblant réaliser soudainement que ses pensées s'étaient égarées.

\- « Bref », conclut-il avec une quinte de toux embarrassée. « Adrien, tu es puni. Pas de rendez-vous sans supervision pour les trois mois à venir. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng », poursuivit-il en braquant son regard Marinette, dont les grands yeux bleus furent aussitôt traversés par une nouvelle lueur de panique. « J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous également. A partir de maintenant, votre présence n'est autorisée dans cette maison que si j'en ai été préalablement informé. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai obligé de renouveler la punition d'Adrien autant que fois que nécessaire. Est-ce que j'ai été suffisamment clair pour vous deux ? »

Déglutissant péniblement, les deux adolescents hochèrent timidement la tête.

Manifestement satisfait, Gabriel tendit silencieusement la main vers son agenda pour le consulter rapidement. Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un regard chargé d'espoir, devinant que le célèbre styliste s'apprêtait manifestement à mettre fin à ce pénible entretien.

Leurs soupçons furent confirmés à peine un instant plus tard.

\- « Bon, vous pouvez y aller », les congédia pensivement Gabriel.

Les deux adolescents bondirent de leur siège avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la pièce.

Adrien se mordait violement l'intérieur de la joue, luttant contre le fou-rire nerveux qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Sa situation était loin d'être glorieuse, mais au moins, son père avait renoncé à leur faire subir LA conversation qui les avait tant humiliés chez les parents de Marinette.

Et cette simple constatation emplissait l'adolescent d'un soulagement indescriptible.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres, Adrien entendit la voix de Gabriel s'élever soudain derrière Marinette et lui.

\- « Adrien ? Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ? », leur lança-t-il d'une voix qui sonna le glas de tous les espoirs de son fils. « Encore une chose : faites en sorte d'être ici samedi prochain, à 15h. Nathalie vous donnera un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Je ne tiens pas à devenir grand-père avant l'heure », conclut-il enfin.

Ignorant les regards horrifiés des deux adolescents, le célèbre styliste se replongea dans son agenda en affichant la plus parfaite indifférence.

Trop abasourdi pour réfléchir, Adrien ferma machinalement la porte avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Marinette. Manifestement tout aussi sous le choc que lui, sa coéquipière fixait un mur voisin sans réellement le voir.

LA conversation.

Elle et Adrien allaient de nouveau avoir droit à LA conversation.

La jeune fille peinait encore à réaliser non seulement ses propres parents lui avaient infligé une lente et cuisante humiliation quelques semaines plus tôt, mais que Gabriel Agreste en personne s'en mêlait à présent, tout en invitant au passage son assistante à réitérer la chose d'ici quelques jours.

\- « Tu sais, chaton », articula-t-elle finalement. « Il y a des jours où je me dis que nos parents nous en veulent vraiment. »

Poussant un lourd soupir, Adrien saisit sa main dans la sienne pour y puiser un semblant de réconfort.

\- « Je crois que tu as parfaitement raison, ma Lady. »

 

 

 

***** FIN *****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups, un chapitre 3 ^^ . Pour être honnête, j'avais commencé à l'écrire plus ou moins au même moment où j'écrivais le chapitre 2 de cette fic, mais je l'avais laissé de côté par manque de motivation. Mais voilà, j'ai fini par en avoir assez de voir le chapitre "Gabriel" traîner sur mon ordi alors qu'il y avait déjà les 3/4 d'écrit, donc voilà, je m'y suis remise :) !
> 
> Maintenant cette fic est bel et bien fini, il n'y aura pas de chapitre 4 avec l'intervention de Nathalie ^^ (ayons un peu pitié de Marinette et Adrien, je ne les épargne pas trop dans cette histoire x) ) . J'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici :) .


End file.
